Whoever said vampires will never hurt you lied
by BooBoonesses
Summary: 15 year old David is suddenly visited by a 500 year old vampire from his dreams and his life is changed violently. Im horrible at summarys please read!
1. Prologue

Summary: A 15 year old boy named David writes a story based on his dreams wich are filled with dark things such as vampires and werewolves. David thinks they're only dreams, until a mysterious young woman shows up at his door exactly like a certain cold hearted vampire from his dreams. My summarys are horrible, but the story is much better please read!!

Prologue.

David's P.O.V

_I know I'm dreaming I've had this dream thousands of times, but it doesnt change the fact that I'm scared shitless. There's a woman in front of me, she can't see me, but I can see her. She's beautiful, terrifying, but beautiful. She has long black hair, thats so dark it looks as if its made of shadows. It falls down just past her waist, curling at the ends. Her eyes are the most beautiful and terrifying part about her. They are violet, possibly the msot beautiful eyes I'll ever see or erm..dream about. But they are cold and appear to be amde of stone. God she's beautiful. Her skin is flawless, and white as snow. Everything about her is perfect. Shes like an angel, a fallen angel. Im almost always dreaming about her, shes a vampire whos over 500 years old and her name is Jesslean. Right now shes in battle. Her enemy doesnt stand a chance, shes all by her self but it doesnt matter. As soon as one even gets near her theyre dead. 5,000 human men against 1 vampire, ecspecialy one as strong as her, isn't fair. They assume they cant take her on because shes a woman. _**Big**_ mistake. A man comes screaming at her his sword held high, she effortlessly turns around and ina flash of her sword hes instantly sliced in half. Blood sprays across her face. She smiles slightly enjoying the kill. In just minutes the battle is over. She stands in the middle of the battle feild covered in blood. The wind blows and her hair flows gently behind her. She surveys the thousands of dead bodies with an expression of disdain. She didn't even wear armor, she didnt need to. Instead she wore a simple black tunic and trousers. She turns around then to see a young man, who was around 18 years of age. He was staring at Jesslean with a look of fear. Shakeing he droped to his knees, and began praying. I knew what happens next, I try to close my eyes or to look away, but I can't seem to look away. I watch helplessly as Jesslean walks torwards him. She reaches down and grabbes the boy by his neck. _

_"Please, please have have a heart!!" he stuttered Jesslean chuckled softly. The sound of itsent shivers down my spine._

_"Sorry, but my heart died a long time ago boy" she said coldly and with that Jesslean opened her mouth wide and plunged her fangs into the boys soft neck._

"**DAVID**!! It's time to wake up you useless peice of shit!"

I sat up with a jolt, covered in sweat.

"Im up!" i yelled.

I quickly got up and got dressed, decided to wear a black t-shirt and pair of baggy black jeans. I quickly combed my hair wich was light blond in color. I looked into the mirror, I wasn't what you'd call gods gift to wemen. I have pale blond hair that almost seemed white when i wore my black t-shirts, and dark brown eyes. I'm not really athletic either. I'm skinny and of average height. I have sort of an emo look I guess. But everyones always said I had a innocent face, I always thoguht that they were smoking something but usualy just nodded and said thanks. I grabbed my backpack and ran out the door. As you can probably tell from my wonderful wake up call, my family isnt exactly the Brady bunch. My mother left when I was 6, my dad didn't take it to well. So he started drinking and well i think its safe to say you know the rest. Anyway, People always talk about how "talented" I am. I'm really artistic you could say. I love to write stories. Thats my biggest hobby, when im not writing I'm drawing.

"Hey David you trying out for the school play next Tuesday?" asked Mary Johnson, a girl from my home room, who just happened to be my only friend.

"I might depends on if the slave driver lets me." I said with a shrug.

"I hear its going to be a musical and when i heard that i just knew you had to try out, I mean your voice is _amazing."_ she said staring at me her eyes bright.

Mary had a crush on me I knew because she told me last month during a game of truth or dare, after she told me she ran off leaving me in stunned silence and when i tried to talk to her about it she smiled and said just to forget about it and we havent talked about it since. Mary was probably one of the cutest girls in school. She had shoulder length dirty blond hair and light brown eyes. She was tan from spending alot of time outside due to sports. She was perfect. NO idea what she saw in me. She was wearing light blue tenis shorts and a white shirt with tenis shoots. Her hair was ina ponytail, and she looked absoutly perfect. It was sickening. She would probably be really popular if she didnt hang around with me. She was perfect, and not because of parents wanting her too overachieve nope she was perfect on her own. She wasn't really really nice though, that was me. I was the nice shyguy, she the outgoing spunky girl who would become a lawyer or marry a really rich guy and be the head of the PTA.

"David? You ok? You seem kind of out of it." She said in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine" I said smiling at her, she smiled at me back staring at me.

"Mary...your staring at me again...do i have something in my teeth? OH god please tell me I didnt come to school in my underwear!"

That made her laugh. She slaped my arm playfuly and told me she would see me later and walked off to her first period class. I smiled and watched her go. She really was a great girl, any guy would be lucky to have her. She deserved somebody great and i knew that i wasn't good enough for her. I let out a sigh as the bell rang to let me know i was tardy for first period. I'd lie and say i over slept and the teacher would feel sorry for me and let me go with a warning giving me that pitying look wich made me sick. It was going to be just another boring day, or so i thought. I had no idea what would happen after school when i got home that day. I had no idea that after today I'd never be the same again. I had no idea that one of my worst nightmares, had came true and had just broken into my house. I didn't know that at this moment that a wounded vampire jsut fell on top of my bed and fell asleep staining my bed with her dark red blood. I was completely unaware of the fact that my worst nightmare, became a reality and that the impossible jsut happened. _Jesslean_ _was in my house alive and very much real._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

David's P.O.V

After another long and hard day at school, it's nice to just come home and unwind. Me and Mary always walk home together, we've done so since the third grade. Unless we decide to ride the bus, but usualy we walk because I hate the bus. To many people talking all at once, its mass chaos. I have a thing with crowds, I guess you can say. I hate alot of noise, it gives me headaches, wich is normal you might think. But, if it keeps going I get dizzy and start to either throw up or faint. It's really pathetic and makes me sick. My father is always reminding me how much of a wimp I am.

"You dont do sports, you can't clean up after your self, and you faint in crowds. How the hell did I get stuck with a pussy like you for a son I'll never kno! Your just like the bitch of a mother! Useless, and no doubt you'll run off with some guy you fuckin faggot!"

This is the type of conversation we usualy have. My father wasn't always this way. He used to be the most amazing dad ever, and mother and I used to be his whole world. I keep wishing we'd go back to the way things were. Before my mother ran off with our neighbor Leo, who was a widower with two kids. I remember my mom sitting me down and saying that shed always love me and that I was her special boy. That nothing would ever change that. She hugged me and kissed me on the cheek, I remember her tears wetting my cheek. I had asked her why she was crying and she just gave me a sad smile and said that it was nothing. She tucked me into bed and the next morning she was gone. I used to sit by the phone and wait for her to call, or wait by the door thinking she'd be home any minute. And I always remember how much it hurt each night when she didn't show up. I used to stay up awake asking myself what it was i did. Was i bad? Should i have been more quiet when she was trying to talk on the phone. Did I not give her enough hugs and kisses when she came back to the store? It really is amazing how children can take any situation and somehow find a way that its their fault.

Its around this time my dad started drinking. I came home from school one day and found him sitting at the dining room table drinking himself into a drunken stupor crying his eyes out. He caught me staring at him and looked at me with his bloodshot eyes. I knew something was wrong, because of the way he was looking at me. It was full of hatred, he looked like a monster that would live in the darkest areas of the world. He was the most terrifying thing I had ever seen. I backed up shaking, when he started stumbleing towards me.

"Da-da-daddy are you okay?" I stammered, thinking maybe he was sick or that this was a bad dream.

"Don't look at me like that...Your scared of me aren't you...Why are you scared don't you love your daddy anymore?" his words were slurred, he backed me up into a corner.

I was shakeing now, I was truly afraid. Every part of me wanted to run away to the safety of my room, but I couldn't. All I could do was stand, frozen. I thought maybe i should give him a hug. My mother always said that hugs fix everything. It was such a naive thought. I went to go hug him trying to follow my mother's advice but before i could my father lashed out on me and sent me flying to the ground. My cheek stung where he hit me, but i couldn't feel it. I was stunned, it was the first time my father had ever hit me for no reason. Tears welled up in my eyes, began to fall. I looked at my father who was now in a rage. He was throwing everything in his reach. Plates, cups, chairs, pictures, nothing was safe. I sat up and crawled into a corner watching him frozen in fear. I brought my knees close to me and hugged them to my chest. He suddenly looked at me, as if realising i was still there. He then shuffled torwards me.

"I told you not to look at me you bastard!" he yelled suddenly running torwards me.

I let out a yelp as he raised his fist and began to hit me over and over again. I put my hands over my head trying to protect some part of me. I was crying and begging him to stop, but the blows kept comming. He was hitting every part he could reach. My back, my head, my ribs. Everywhere. I curled up into a ball my hands covering my head, sobbing.

"Daddy stop it please, please daddy I'm sorry, daddy your hurting me daddy stop it stop it!" I cried. I was so scared, I thought he wasn't going to stop that he was going to kill me.

Suddenly the rain of blows stopped. And I heard him sobbing, he dropped to his knees and burried his head into his hands.

"David, oh David, what have I done. I'm so sorry David I'm so sorry." I got up shakeing, and gentley went to hug him. 6 year olds were so forgiving, so innocent. They were also naive.

"It's okay daddy, I forgive you." he wrapped his arms around me and sobbed into my shoulder. I thought maybe it was over. And that it was an accident.

"There there daddy, its over now it won't happen again" I whispered softly.

Everyone always told me i was to nice for my own good, and they were right. This was the first time my father beat me, but not the last or the worst.

"You okay David? You been spacing out alot lately." Mary said

"Yea I'm fine, just thinking...Anyway, what were you saying?" I said giving her a slight smile.

She looked at me, her eyes full of pity, and gave me a hug. It suprised me, but she was always hugging me like i was some little kid. I hugged her back all the same though. I burried my head into her hair breathing in her smell. She always smelled like wildflowers, she reminded me of a summer day.

"I worry about you David, you know that right?" she whispered softly, i could barely hear her.

"Yea I know, but you don't need to. I can take care of myself you know" I said trying to calm her fears. She broke away and looked up at me, she always was really short.

"I worry because I care about you David. And i dont care what you say, why do you always have those bruises and don't say cause you triped because you have to be the most graceful person I know. And don't try and say that you were playing some kind of sport either because you _never_ play sports." she stared at me accusingly.

I let out a soft sigh, I don't feel like arguing with her. She knows me and my father get in arguments and she has figured out that he hit me a few times before. She doesn't know the full extent though. I don't want her to know either because it'll only cause problems. Problems I dont need. I told her bye and walked away ignoring the shouts she sent after me. I want to go to bed, im tired and it has been a long day all i want to do is go to sleep. My dad was probably passed out by now, well atleast i hope so.


End file.
